


Adrienne

by frabelas (ludenburger)



Series: BelaNyoFra AU [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, anyway, continuing the au because that's the only thing i have any inspiration for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludenburger/pseuds/frabelas
Summary: Natalya meets her dead girlfriend at a museum, twenty years later.(this summary's kind of bad but just go with it)





	Adrienne

It's been about twenty years since Adeline died, and Natalya remembers her fondly. She's moved on, and a few years ago she got together with Lorenzo Vargas, little Italy’s older brother. He's sweet and charming, but Natalya can't help but miss her smile. Sometimes she gets sad, but she remembers that humans weren't meant to be with nations, anyway. She's happy with Lorenzo, and she's happy that she's made peace with her past. 

At least, until Adeline comes back and bumps into her, at the local museum where all of Natalya’s paintings of her are there for everyone to see. 

 

“Ah, sorry, sorry!” the girl says, backing away from Natalya. She's a bit paler than Natalya remembers, but she has the same nose, same eyes, the exact same smile that Natalya loved so much. (She won't admit it, but she still has a bit of a soft spot for that smile.) She’s changed, but of course she has. This isn't the Adeline she knew, and she was foolish to think she's ever see her again. 

“Excusez-moi?” she asks, cocking her head a little. “Is there a reason you are staring at me?”

“N-no,” Natalya says, “it's just that you…. Remind me of an old love.”

Adeline smiles, and Natalya feels her heart melting. “Ah, I see. She okay?”

“She died, a few years ago.” 

“Oh.” Adeline is looking at her with pity. Natalya’s wondering if she should tell her what's going on. “Well, I hope you find someone else someday. And if you don't, well, I'm always open to talk.”

“How will I find you? How will I know where to contact you?”

Adeline chuckles, and quickly takes out a notepad and rips out a sheet. “I don't live too far from here. Ask for Adrienne, okay?” Oh. So her name is Adrienne. Another thing that's changed. Natalya’s got to remember that this Adeline isn't the exact same as the last. 

They walk around, looking at all the other paintings in the gallery. “Beautiful, aren't they?” Natalya says, looking over at her. Her eyes are shining, just like she remembers. 

“Oui,” Adrienne says. She stops, looking over at a painting of two women on a train. Natalya remembers making this one, of her and Adeline’s first meeting. They're sitting down, and Adeline is trying to get Natalya to talk to her. At the time, she'd found it annoying. Now, she knows that fate was just trying to give her a little push. She doesn't believe in soulmates, but if she did, this girl, standing next to her, would be hers. She starts thinking about what'd happen if she'd never met Adeline. Maybe she'd be stuck somewhere she didn't want to be. Maybe she wouldn't have been happy. Or maybe she'd be free. Maybe, she would never have made those paintings. She wouldn't have found Adeline again, or ever, watching her paintings in a museum across town. 

“That one reminds me of someone.” Adrienne says, pointing, and Natalya is brought back to reality. 

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Adrienne replies, grinning a bit more, “it looks like me and you.”

“You're right,” Natalya says, and she can't help but smile back. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys, I think we've reached the end. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this series. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I sure loved writing it! 
> 
> Who knows, maybe one day I'll revisit it. Though this seems like a good stopping point, don't you think? 
> 
> Characters:  
> Adrienne/Adeline - Nyo!France  
> Natalya - Belarus  
> Lorenzo Vargas - Romano (he's not actually in it but whatever) 
> 
> Oh, and before I go I'd also like to thank MapleNotebook for giving me this idea. Thanks for supporting me, and keeping this ship alive! 
> 
> Also, this was written kind of late, and not edited. So, I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> -Moca


End file.
